The Best Day Ever
by maregnbue
Summary: Anna surprises Elsa with a heartfelt gift, forever thankful for her.


Anna knocked on Elsa's door. She was overjoyed when she was allowed to enter. "Good morning, Elsa," she greeted. She looked at her sister, who was reading a book.

Elsa smiled and immediately placed her book down. She laughed lightly as Anna embraced her in a tight hug. "Good morning, love," she said.

Her sweet reply made Anna's heart soar. "Do you know what today is?" She asked.

"Oh let me guess," the queen teased. "It's your birthday."

"Noooo," Anna replied, half wishing it was. "Today is someone else's birthday. It's actually a something, not a someone. But it's so wonderful because today is the day one year ago when I saved you, and you saved Arendelle. Remember?"

"I...do remember," Elsa replied, trying to push the image of a frozen Anna away.

"Technically, though...I was the one who did all the saving," Anna added. Then she giggled. "But it still works out, right? You saved everyone by thawing the kingdom. So, um, I got you a present."

"You did?"

"Yes. As a thank you."

Elsa smiled when she was handed a small box. She opened it and her smile grew wider. "Oh, Anna. It's beautiful," she said, pulling the princess in for a hug. "A necklace. I love it!"

"You're welcome," Anna said sweetly.

Elsa was touched. "I want to wear this all day. Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure. Turn around."

Anna gently pushed her sister's hair aside and clipped the necklace around her neck. Elsa held the charm close to her face and fresh tears filled her eyes. It was a golden heart with the words embroidered on it: _you warm my heart._

Anna noticed Elsa's watery eyes and comfortably squeezed her in an one arm embrace. "You deserve it."

Elsa swallowed. "Thank you so much. I wish I had gotten you something, too."

"Don't worry. It's alright," Anna waved it off. "I have another present for you."

"More surprises? Do tell."

"Today the entire kingdom is celebrating in honor of you. It's the first anniversary of the Great Thaw," Anna explained, excitement in her voice.

Elsa's eyes widened. "You're joking."

Anna shook her head. To prove she was right, she took her sister to the village square. There, the place was decorated with streamers and flowers. The decorations were inspired by the queen's signature snowflake. A band was playing lively music and people were dancing. The sun's rays shined down on the scenery. It was a magical thing to behold.

"I don't know what to say," Elsa was speechless. And quite overwhelmed. "You did all of this?" She asked. "For me?"

Anna held Elsa's hand and laced their fingers together. She wanted this to be for her sister. "Yes, because I love you. And you thawed my home, Elsa. _Our_ home. This…" she gestured to the both of them. "Being together after all these years is the greatest gift you could give."

Elsa felt her entire soul melting, but her sister's soft fingers held her together. It was almost too much to take in. She never imagined she'd receive so much appreciation. "I don't have enough words to thank you, Anna. You are _so_ special to me. More than anything. Did you know that?"

"I'm completely aware," Anna giggled.

"And Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"I also want to thank you for sacrificing yourself. I couldn't live without you and your selfless heart," Elsa said, gently squeezing Anna's hand. "So, really, we should be celebrating you."

The sisters hugged tightly. "I'd do anything for you if it means keeping you close to me," Anna sniffed. She held Elsa tighter. "I love you. I love you so much."

Elsa sighed blissfully. "I love you too, sunshine."

Olaf, unaware of the tender moment, wrapped his twig arms around the two girls. "Yay! Warm hugs! Aren't they the best?"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and laughed. Kristoff and Sven joined in, and soon the five of them were holding each other.

"You're quite amazing, Elsa," Kristoff said. Sven whined in agreement.

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa replied. "You're the greatest," she whispered to Anna.

"No, you're the greatest," Anna giggled.

The sisters joined in the dancing and were having a blast. "This is the best day ever," Elsa said.

"Really?" Anna replied. "You don't think when we reunited was the best day ever?"

Elsa chuckled. "When I'm with you everyday is the best."

"I know," Anna giggled, as they spun in a circle. "I agree with you. This is _one_ of the best days ever."

"I haven't felt so honored in…" Elsa paused and waved back to a group of children, who were squealing and waving at her. "In a long time. Thank you...again."

Anna beamed. "Oh, Elsa. You are more than welcome." The sisters looked at each other fondly, full of happiness.

More best days together were yet to come.


End file.
